A história de papai e mamãe, ao meu ponto de vista
by Rachel Cameron
Summary: Após uma briga chata, Cameron descobre que está esperando um bebê de Chase. Porém, eles descobrem que o amor verdadeiro é capaz de superar qualquer barreira! A filha deles tenta escrever uma história sobre seus pais, ao seu ponto de vista.
1. Chapter 1

**About:** Após uma briga chata, Cameron descobre que está esperando um bebê de Chase. Finalmente um pedacinho dos dois... E então, com isso, eles descobrem que o amor verdadeiro é capaz de superar qualquer barreira! Logo, a filha deles tenta escrever uma históriasobre eles, ao seu ponto de vista.

P A Y **A T Є N T I O N !**

As personagens: _House, Cuddy, Foreman, Wilson, Cameron e Chase_ não são de minha autoria. Pertencem ao seriado House MD. _(Oh seriously? Seriously.)_

▫ _Essa história eu dedico para as minhas pequenas, Vivi e Rafa._

* * *

_"Lights beam down from the stars  
and it takes my breath away  
And the tears of glee in my heart,  
end up voicing words to say"_

  **Є**rα umα noitє chuvosα, Cαmєron dєsciα αs єscαdαs dє sєu αpαrtαmєnto αprєssαdαmєntє. Corriα єm dirєção do bαrzinho quє ficαvα αo ſαdo do hospitαſ ondє trαbαſhαvα.

  Oſhαvα pєſα jαnєſinhα dα portα dє mαdєirα do bαr, ouvindo o bαruſho dα chuvα quє єngrossαvα cαdα vєz mαis. Єstαvα todα єnsopαdα... Α águα dα chuvα moſhαvα sєu rosto, sє misturαndo com αs ſágrimαs quє єscorriαm dє sєus oſhos αzuis, mαs pouco sє importαvα.

  Ouviu o sєu bipє tocαr, єrα o hospitαſ α chαmαndo, єntão Cαmєron αbαixou α cαbєçα, єnxugou o sєu rosto com umα toαſinhα quє cαrrєgαvα nα boſsα... Rєspirou fundo є corrєu єm dirєção do hospitαſ. Tєntαndo pαssαr dєspєrcєbidα pєſαs pєssoαs, cαminhαvα αprєssαdαmєntє αo vєstiário do hospitαſ, ondє tirou suαs roupαs moſhαdαs... Oſhαvα-sє no єspєſho є sєus oſhos briſhαvαm, ficou sєm rєαção.

  Sє vєstiu rαpidαmєntє є subiu αs єscαdαs, єstαvα indo pαrα α suα sαſα dє trαbαſho quαndo umα docє músicα, αo som dє violão, α dєstrαiu є α fєz pєnsαr consigo mєsmα "Housє finαlmєntє pαrou dє usαr α suα bєngαlα como guitαrrα e comprou umα, αiαiαi". Cαminhou єm dirєção dα músicα, pαrα єſα não єrα surprєsα quє α músicα vinhα єxαtαmєntє dα suα sαſα dє trαbαſho.

  Sє αproximou є pαrou єm frєntє dα portα dє vidro, tєntαndo não fαzєr bαruſho, pois quєriα єscutαr mєſhor α docє músicα quє tαnto α єncαntαrα. Αbriu umα frєstinhα dα portα є αssim podє vєr α suα fєição, ficou surprєsα! Não sαbiα quє Chαsє sαbiα tocαr violão, є єſє cαntαvα tαmbém... Єrα tão ſindo, Cαmєron ficou pαrαſisαdα tєntαndo єntєndєr α ſєtrα dα músicα αo sєu sutαquє αustrαſiαno. Pαrєciα quє єstαvα cαntαndo umα músicα justαmєntє pαrα єſα... Є dєscrєviα α rєſαção dєſєs. Cαmєron suspirou, єntєndєu pєrfєitαmєntє o quє α ſєtrα dα músicα quєriα dizєr. Sєntiu αs ſágrimαs єscorrєrєm pєſo sєu rosto, coſocou α mão dirєitα dєſicαdαmєntє sobrє α suα bαrrigα є pєnsou: "Nuncα é tαrdє dєmαis."

_"All I feel is invested in this  
Reach to me, her thoughts reply  
Clinging still, her love awakes,  
and she's opened up my eyes"_

**Continua... **


	2. Chapter 2

_"I can't see you clear  
And I can hear you leave  
And I can't deny that it's a night of love  
As the night now frozen shoots flames and she craves to my call of love"_

**_Algum tempo depois..._**

_Chelsea estava sentada na mesa da cozinha, observando a mamãe Allison cozinhar, enquanto escrevia sua redação para a aula de português..._

  Olá cara professora de português, creio que não conseguirei escrever essa redação sobre os meus pais... Não tem como ficar tão boa quanto deveria, entende? Porque o que eu sei sobre os meus pais, são coisas minimas, mas okay, vou tentar... (se não mamãe me dá a maior bronca por levar um zero!)

  Vamos ver, por onde eu devo começar? Ah, já sei! Mamãe e papai são médicos, muito bons médicos. Trabalham com o tio House no Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital. Papai vive me dizendo que o tio House é muito chato, diz que ele é todo emburrado e mal humorado. Já a mamãe, diz que ele é uma boa pessoa, ela o ama, o que deixa o papai morrendo de ciumes! Pois a mamãe era apaixonada por ele antes de começar a namorar o meu papai... Bem, essa história eu já vou contar...

_A menina diz ajeitando uma mexinha do seu cabelo que insistia em cair sobre a sua face._

   Como eu ia dizendo, mamãe e papai têm uma história muito bonitinha! Um dia eu estava deitadinha na minha cama, pronta para dormir quando pedi para que o papai contasse uma história pra me ajudar a pegar no sono. Só que o papai não é muito bom com isso, sabe? A mamãe quem é! Mas ela estava trabalhando, então vai o papai mesmo né? E ele falava, "você já ouviu a história da Cinderella? Branca de Neve? Ah, Chelsea! Eu não sei mais nenhuma história..." E eu muito esperta, disse: "Pois invente uma, oras!", então ele começou...

_"Then she'll rise with love  
Though tonight our love is so real despite fears in my eyes,  
I can still feel you near... lie la lie"_

ಌ

_Ooooh... lie la lie_

All I need's a little time  
To embrace what I must face  
You have chosen to decide  
That we're better off this way"

   Era uma vez uma moça muito bonita. Ela tinha os cabelos escuros, mas dependendo do ângulo que você a via, os cabelos poderiam ser muito claros, era encantador. Os seus olhos... Bem, eles mudavam conforme o teu humor, normalmente permaneciam azuis bem claros, mas se os olhassem bem lá no fundo, veria um tom verde neles. Lindos, você até se perdia...

**- Nesse momento, eu vi que o papai sonhava acordado, então dei um cutucão nele, fazendo-o despertar de seus sonhos. **

Não...

**- Ele me olhava fixamente nos olhos você**

... você têm os olhos exatamente iguais aos meus.

**- Abaixei a cabeça, meio triste e pensativa, então ele continuou.**

Mas, não posso negar que o desenho que teus lábios fazem ao sorrir, sejam iguais aos dela. - _Disse passando o dedo, delicadamente, sobre o rosto da criança -_ Vamos, eu quero ver um sorriso nesse rostinho!

**- Eu dei um sorriso verdadeiro, para ele.**

Um dia ela conheceu um rapaz, ele tinha vindo da Austrália, viraram colegas de trabalho. No começo, eles viviam caindo em atritos, sabe? 

**- Eu respondi:**Não ó.ò

_"All I feel is invested in this  
Reach to me, her thoughts reply"_

  Ah filhota, eles viviam se desentendendo, quer dizer, nem sempre, mas brigavam no meio de alguns casos do hospital.

- Ué, mas você nunca disse que eles trabalhavam em um hospital!**Isso está me parecendo familiar... "pensei baixo, comigo mesma."**

Depois de muito tempo, a relação ficou mais estável, as brigas já não eram constantes, elas quase não haviam, na verdade. Bem, passamos uma noite encantadora juntos, a moça... 

**- Eu o interrompi dizendo que já sabia que a moça era minha mãe.**

Sua mãe, estava meio doidinha nesse dia. 

**- Papai ficou totalmente vermelho quando eu perguntei:**Ah, já sei, vocês 'nhec'?

Como é que é? 

**- ele me olhava assustado e eu respondi:** Papai eu nunca 'nhec'!

Meu Deus, como você fica sabendo dessas coisas? É uma bebêzinha ainda!

_- _Oras papai, eu assisto televisão, sabe como é...** - Respondi.  
**

Hum - _olhou para a menina meio desconfiado -_ Pois bem, passou-se mais ou menos um ano, e eu e sua mãe ficamos apenas na amizade, tinhamos combinado que nunca mais iríamos... Bem, você sabe...

- Nhec? **Papai ficou muito vermelho!**

_"Clinging still, her love awakes  
And she's opened up my eyes"_

ಌ

_"I can't see you clear  
And I can hear you leave  
And I can't deny, I can't deny,  
No I can't deny, no I can't deny,  
We can't deny that it's a night of love"_

   Um dia a sua mãe chegou em mim e perguntou se eu queria ser a "pizza de microondas" dela!

- Ham? **Pizza de microondas? Quem faz pizza no microondas?**

É, não sei como explicar...

**- Uau, pessoas estranhas.**

Só que eu acabei me apaixonando por ela, sabe como é, acordar ao lado dela quase todos os dias. Sentir o cheiro dos seus cabelos pela manhã e ao tocar seu rosto, sentir a delicadeza de sua pele macia, parecida assim com a sua... 

- Como a de um bebê?

Exatamente como a de um bebê. E eu não podia tê-la comigo, poder segurar suas mãos quando der vontade e sentir o toque dos teus lábios quando der saudade.

- Por que não, papai?

Porque ela não me queria como eu a queria... 

- Mas daddy, vocês estão juntos agora, como a história terminou?

Bem, eu consegui fazê-la voltar pra mim, decidi que _Tuesday_ era um bom dia pra ela ficar comigo, como eu recordava. Então em toda terça-feira eu dizia que gostava dela e queria ficar com ela. Passou um tempo e eu a consegui conquistar com o meu charme. 

- Seu charme? Pai, tadinha da mamãe, ela deve ter se irritado. Se fosse comigo... Você sabe, odeio quando me lembram que tenho que tomar banho.

_Chase não conseguiu segurar a risada ao se lembrar que toda noite tinha que "lutar" com a sua filha para fazê-la ir pro banho. _E se irritou mesmo, mas depois ela veio atrás de mim. E agora filha, todos os dias são _Tuesday_ para nós. 

- E eu nasci em uma terça-feira, não foi papai?

Claro que foi! Por isso o seu nome tem um significado tão especial...

**Ah, foi isso e talvez se eu me basear nessa história que o papai contou, consiga fazer uma redação para a minha aula de português. Porque se eu não fizer, juro que a mamãe me coloca de castigo pra vida inteira.**_ Disse para a boneca que segurava no colo, olhando-a._

**    Agora vamos sair daqui, Alicia. A mamãe está preparando alguma coisa bem gostosa pra gente, quem sabe um brigadeiro? Você gosta né? E quem sabe, se um dia eu tiver uma irmãzinha, a mamãe deixe eu por esse seu nome nela! **- _Ajeitou a boneca no seu colo e lhe deu um beijinho. Chelsea sonhava que um dia poderia ter uma irmãzinha mais nova, para brincar com ela e contar as histórias que seu pai lhe contava._

_... Hi. It's Tuesday, everyday it's Tuesday for us.  
_                                 **Chelsea Cameron Chase.**

_"As the night now frozen shoots flames and she craves to my call of love  
Then she'll rise with love  
Though tonight our love is so real despite fears in my eyes,  
I can still feel you near... lie la lie"_

_"Ooooh... lie la lie" _(Night of Love, Jesse Spencer)


End file.
